Slitheen in school
by MidnightWren
Summary: Cora Riley is fighting for her life when aliens invade her school
1. Chapter 1

**Cora Riley sat on the stool and looked out the window of her classroom. Her teacher was droning on about something with DNA but right now the squirrel running around the tree outside was far more interesting. **

"**Miss Riley!" shouted her teacher **

**his shout was enough to send Cora out of her chair and into a very unladylike heap on the floor. As the class erupted in giggles and snickers Cora tried to pull herself up with dignity. **

"**I hope you can answer the question." he said **

**Standing in terror Cora managed to squeak out **

"**Can you repeat it." the words had no sooner left her mouth that she realized the biggest rule of Mr. Mickey's Biology class no asking to repeat questions. This time the class did stereotypical ohhhhh's and Cora felt her cheeks burn.**

"**Miss Riley you have detention till seven tonight for not behaving properly! " Mr. Mickey said "And I hope you can take this slip to the kitchen as part of your punishment. Sighing Cora took the slip of paper and scuffed out of class. Her feet echoing down the linoleum floored hall Cora reached the Kitchen she called for one of the staff when no one came to the door she decied to take matters into her own hands and walked inside. Looking around she saw no one but smelt something. A horrid rotting egg smell. Wrinkling her nose Cora prayed that that's not was not what's for lunch and put the paper on a counter after all someone else could find it. Than a sudden sound of static filled the room **

"**Hello? Anyone their?" Cora called her voice laced with fear. A crash followed her question and she quickly hid behind the counter. Great lumbering footsteps came nearer and a voice like a babies laugh came out **

"**Where are you? I can sell you." shaking Cora pressed herself into the counter trying to hide herself. **

"**Hello!"**

**a somewhat cheerful voice seemed strange to occur. Peeking above the counter Cora saw a young man in a tweed jacket and floppy back hair standing next to the monster. Wait monster than Cora gasped standing in front of her was a big green pot bellied monster. Her mouth hung open like a dead fish and Cora could only stare as the monster raised a huge paw**

**Oh that's not nice!" the min said and produced out of no ware a spirits bottle and sprayed the monster. It screamed and clawed at its face the man looked over at Cora eyes widened and shouted **

"**Come on!"**

"**I've been told not to follow strange men." Cora said **

"**Would you rather have that thing with you!"**

"**No" **

"**than come on!"**


	2. Chapter 2

AN Ducks objects sooooooooooooooooooo !11

Cora didn't need to be told twice. The man grabbed her hand and the two ran out of the room with the monster following them. Running out of the kitchen they took the back door and ran out onto the blacktop in back of the school. Suddenly the man pushed Cora down onto the blacktop. Rolling over she looked up at the man. He pulled out the squirt bottle and threw the top off. He than tossed the rest of the fluid in the bottle on the monster. The monster screamed and suddenly blew .It spewed slimy green chunks all over the blacktop and not to mention the man. _Seriously _Cora thought and the man turned around. He wiped some of the slime off his jacket

"Right no where am I?" he asked

"Chi...Chicago." she stuttered_ he blows up some monster and all he asks is where he is? "_What was that?"she asked

"Oh alien." he answered Cora just sat on the ground with her mouth agape _Alien oh this guy must have come from a mental hospital!_

"And you are?" he asked and gave Cora a hand and helped her up. With her legs shaking she tried to stand up

"Cora Riley." she answered

"Well Cora 'Riley you better get back to class."

"but how...what was that and how did you know and who are you?" Cora looked back at the man

"That thing was a Slitheen an alien I know that because I'm going to make sure it's alone cos it could do something very wrong and I'm The Doctor." Cora stood their silent as it all sank in. _Impossible _she thought but their on the ground was the remains of the alien.

"Why is it here how is it here?" Cora asked trying to comprehend what had happened.

"I don't know but its for nothing good. It got here by a ship tha crashed in the lake and it came from a planent far away."

"Where?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked

"Just cause I mean I almost get killed by some alien I should at least know where its from."

"well its from Raxicoricalfalipatoris but I think you don't just wanna know I think theirs another reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Cora challenged the Doctor just smiled and grabbed Cora by the shoulders

"Go back to class." He pushed her toward the door and when she reached for thee door handle she turned back but the blacktop was empty. She shook her head and went into the building. She went down the long hallway back to her class each step she looked over her shoulder to see if anything was following her. When she got back to her class room she realized that the period was almost over. When she opened the door all the eyes of the room were on her. Cora stiffly walked back to her seat. When she looked up at the teacher who continued to glare at her.

"Miss Riley do you know how long you've been away?" Mr Mickey asked

"I had to use the bathroom." Cora answered quickly and looked back down at the old lab table.

"Oh did you know well Miss Breton was just their." Cora looked back at Rebecca Breton. The blond gave Cora a smirk before opening her mouth

"I saw her try to leave the school Sir I tried to stop her but I thought I should come back to class before I missed anything." Rebecca said before giving the teacher an angelic smile

'well Miss Riley I think it's a good idea that you stay in detention until six." Mr. Mickey smiled evilly and wrote Cora's slip out and all she could do was sigh and put her head down on the desk she knew it would only get her in trouble but she didn't really care if their were aliens in the school the least of her worries was a detention.

AN again sorry for the break but I'll try to finish it soon! Please review! come on you know you want to!


End file.
